Vacuum cleaner nozzles are designed in a variety of ways, the basic styles being carpet/floor tools, brush tools, and crevice tools. These attachments add to the machine's versatility but also, unfortunately, require frequent removal and interchange and, in addition, present considerable storage problems. Racks or fitted holders are built on or into the cases of many vacuum cleaners in an effort to keep the machine and its nozzles in one place. Other machines are provided with a storage box or bag for that purpose, and some, not even that. As a result, a particular tool is often difficult to locate when needed, and occasionally one is damaged during its solitary existence (sometimes as a result of having its own machine set down on it when it was returned to the closet). Finally, changing to another tool requires retrieving it from the closet, or at least from the holder on the back of the machine.
The prior art contains many examples of individual nozzle design but nowhere, to my knowledge, has a comprehensive solution to the aforesaid problems been proposed.